User talk:TheAC29
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Downtown no Gaki No Tsukai ya Arahande!! Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Zaki-san name Hi, i'll want to edit Yamasaki Hosei's profile for change is name. He has take a new name : 月亭 方正, Tsukitei Hōsei! Thanks to unlock profile editing or editing yourself. Bye ^^ *Abdoulemul* Don't lock pages permanently Hi there. I'd like to ask that you unlock all the pages that you have locked indefinitely. I was discouraged to edit when I found out I couldn't edit some of the pages. Though I do not have in-depth about everything about the series, I do want to help the wiki some time or the other. I admin several wikis as well, and have encountered the occasional troll edits as well, but locking the pages permanently is not the right way. You should allow the page lock to expire depending on the severity of the vandalism. Thanks in advance. —[[User:Mfaizsyahmi|''mfaizsyahmi'']] (talk) 17:27, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Requesting adminship and bureaucrat Hello again! I would like to request adminship and bureaucrat status for this wiki. I have a few years of experience with wikia wiki adminship before, a great pointer in the form of lists in the subreddit to get the idea of what stuff we're lacking, and I've settled in nicely with the folks around the subreddit, which I humbly admit to having superior knowledge of the GakiVerse, that can prove to be a great way to get more editors and quality content onto this wiki. I hope you consider my application favourably, and I wish that we can work together to make GnT Wiki relevant at long last! Thank you in advance. — mfaizsyahmi (message wall) 12:11, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :I hope you can make a decision and reply as soon as possible. Wikia is pushing to users, which is hampering me from designing infoboxes on the wiki. I want to do this the old way that I'm already comfortable with - by manual typing. Apparently these tools and other nonsense can be turned off, but only by admins. — mfaizsyahmi (message wall) 05:45, April 26, 2016 (UTC)